Ten days
by Pandacookie7
Summary: "I love you Gajeel do you love me?" "No" Gajeel tells levy he doesn't love her Lucy says give it ten days . Was what Gajeel said true? GaLe sorry I'm bad at summarys first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction enjoy**

(Levy POV)

I walked to him he was sitting at the bar eating iron I thought of all the ways to tell him but I decided to just come out and tell him here I go

(Gajeel POV)

I looked up from my iron and saw shrimp waking towards me than she said

"Gajeel I love you do you love me?"

I thought about what to say she was the only person I cared about I didn't want to hurt her so I said

"No"

I left after that because if I looked at her for any longer I would tell her the truth. I left the guild and walked towards the park.

(Levy POV)

I can't Believe I am so stupid why would he love me he is so strong and powerful and I am small and weak I couldn't hold it back I cried so loud everyone in the guild was staring at me Lu-chan was first at my side she and I walked out of the guild towards the park the whole way there I was crying

(Gajeel POV)

I saw shrimp and bunny girl walking towards the park it looks like they haven't seen me yet I could leave now but I was running out of time so I just climbed the tree I was under I decide to stay up in the tree and wait till they leave. And of course they sat under the tree I was in. I could hear shrimp crying I did it I hurt her again great going.

I decided to listen to what they said bunny girl spoke first

" levy what's wrong?"

" Gajeel *sniff* said he didn't *sniff* love me *sniff*" she said as was fighting back tears

"Levy maybe he didn't know what to say"

" no this is Gajeel were talking about he just doesn't love m..." She began to sob I wanted to jump down and tell her that I really did love her but this was for her own good. Bunny girl started talking again

" I think you should give him ten days before you say he doesn't love you"

" I don't think I could handle a no again"

" but what if its a yes come on Levy just ten days"

"Ok"

Then they got up and left. After they left I climbed down the tree

" I wonder what will happen in those ten days" then I walked home and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Gajeel POV)

I woke up it was 8:12 "erggg so early" I moaned. Today was the first of ten days I got dressed and walked towards the guild "ok day one"

(Levy POV )

I walked in to the guild everyone was staring at me I guess they found out what happened yesterday i just kept walking and sat at a table in the corner and pulled out a book and started reading it was nice to get out of the world I lived in and in to the world in my book I was so in to my book I only looked up when the guild got quite again I looked up to see why they were quite I saw Gajeel. I took a deep breath smiled and said

"Good morning"

He looked at me strangely probably because I was smiling

(Gajeel POV)

I was staring at shrimp she is cute when she smiles but it looked forced I could see in her eyes she was upset about yesterday I have to make it up to her, then I thought of something. So I picked up shrimp and put her over my shoulder and started walking towards the request board, I could feel shrimp moving around on my shoulder, but I kept walking to the board I picked a request and walked to Mira and said

"We're going on a job "

Then I walked out with shrimp still over my shoulder she was yelling

"Gajeel let me go!"

"No way shrimp we have a job to do"

"Why do I have to go? "

"Because what else are you going to do for the next ten days"

(Levy POV )

Wait what did he just say how could he know about that

" what do you mean the next ten days?"

"That's when thing one and thing two (jet and droy) get out of the hospital right?"

That's right Jet and Droy got hurt in a fight on our last job

"Oh yeah, what's the job and can you put me down"

He put me down and handed me the job flyer it said

Lost rabbit on the Mongolia north mountain

reward 2,000 jewel

After I read the flyer I asked Gajeel

"Why did you pick this job?"

"Because I like the mountains"

" Come on let's get train tickets"

I give up looks like we're going to the mountains together ohh well this will be a long trip

(Gajeel POV )

After the train ride shrimp and I walked to a hotel and checked in, shrimp went to her room and I went to mine and tried to sleep but with my sensitive ears I could hear music from the room next to me I was too tired to yell at them so I walked down the hall to shrimps room and knocked on the door I heard steps from in the room and the door opened and I saw shrimp, her hair was out of her bandana and she had her glasses on. She looked at me confused and asked

"why are you here?"

I just walked in to her room and laid on the couch and went to sleep.

(Levy POV )

Why was he here what was wrong with his room oh well, I walked over to the bed and grabbed a blanket and walked to the couch and put the blanket on Gajeel, I brushed a few strands of his hair off his face and walked over to the bed and went to sleep

I hope you liked it that was second chapter

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

(Levy POV )  
I was awake before Gajeel. I waked over to him and sat on the floor in front of the couch and watched him sleep he looked so peaceful I reached my hand out and started to softly stroke his head occasionally moving a few strands of hair away from his face. His hair is so much softer than it looks, I wonder why he keeps it so long.

(Gajeel POV )  
I could feel someone touching my head it felt nice I opened my eyes to see who it was I saw shrimp she blushed when she saw I was awake  
"s..sorry"  
she said as she pulled her hand away  
"Morning" I said as I got up and pull the blanket off of me ... Wait blanket? what? Shrimp probably put it on me. Shrimp got up and walked over to the bed and sat down

(Levy POV )  
How long was he awake and I didn't notice I should say some thing to him what should I say.  
"Um... I.. Uh I'm going to change"

"Sure shrimp"  
I grabbed my clothes and walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. I sat on the floor, stupid stupid Levy. I changed and walked out of the bathroom, I looked around for Gajeel but he wasn't in here he probably went to his room. I walked out of the room and went to Gajeel's room knocked on the door and a few seconds later he opened the door, he was in black shorts and he was shirtless, woah he looks great with out a shirt on

(Gajeel POV )  
Shrimp was staring at me. Shrimp ran down the hall she had a weird look on her face. I walked in to my room grabbed a shirt put it on then went down the hall to find shrimp, when I found her she was sitting on the floor her back against the wall she was deep in thought. She didn't notice me so I picked her up an put her over my shoulder and walked back to my room grabbed our stuff. We checked out of the hotel and headed up the mountain at some point I put shrimp down and let her walk.

(Levy POV )  
We walked up the mountain it was a long long walk but after lots of walking we reached a cabin. The cabin looked old and run down "I guess this is it" I said as I walked up to the door and knocked on the door, the door opened slowly to reveal a short old woman in a green sweater and a long light blue skirt  
"We're from Fairy Tail " I said to the woman  
"Come in side" the woman said and Gajeel and I followed her inside and we sat on the couch she started talking  
"As you know I've lost my rabbit on these mountains I want you to find him his name is Ralph depending on how long it takes you to find him I might raise the reward I think it will take you about 12 days"  
We left after we talked some more Gajeel and I headed farther up the mountain when we reached a cave in the side of the mountain I followed Gajeel inside it,  
"We're sleeping here" Gajeel said as he sat in the middle of the cave, it was warm in the cave but It's going to get a lot colder after the sun sets wow I can't believe how fast time flys when your climbing mountains it's almost sunset. I sat at the back of the cave thinking about what happened today, when I heard something moving on the other side of the cave and I saw Gajeel standing up looking out the mouth of the cave.

(Gajeel POV )  
I looked outside the cave I thought I saw something, whatever I'm going to sleep I walked over to the corner of the cave and laid down and went to sleep. I woke up in the night and I saw shrimp on the other side of the cave shivering I guess it is cold so I walked over to her and laid down beside her, as soon as I rapped my arm around her she stopped shivering. After sometime i fell asleep.

Sorry i had writers block but now that's over yaaaaaaay so I hope I can update soon


	4. Chapter 4

( levy POV )  
It was warm when I woke and I found Gajeel asleep next to me I tapped his shoulder he moved but didn't wake up so I pushed him a little his eyes slowly opened  
"Gajeel did you bring food?" I asked because I was hungry

" that old lady gave me some food"

"Gajeel she has a name" I said as I hit him

"So"  
I stood up and looked out the cave mouth the sun was up and it made everything look beautiful

"Where's the food" I asked Gajeel without looking at him I kept my eyes on a small tree not too far from the cave.

"Here"

I turned around to look at Gajeel and he threw some bread at me I caught it but just barely  
"Hey don't throw things at me" I said with a huff and I walked out of the cave straight to that little tree I saw before

(Gajeel POV )  
I watched shrimp walk away what's up with her this morning she wanted food I gave her food, I better go find her before something on the mountain eats her. I followed shrimp to a small tree and she sat at the bottom of the tree eating the bread i gave her and reading some book that looked boring it was just a brown book but she was so into it she didn't notice me standing there  
"shrimp don't leave my side this mountain is dangerous"  
she looked up from her book.

(Levy POV)  
"O...o..ok"  
After turning me down he still wants me to stay with him. How can I refuse. Even if he falls for someone else I'm going to stay with him if only as a friend

(Unknown POV)  
I watched our plan unfold wonderfully, slowly he will realize how much she loves him, he's not going to hurt her again he should trust himself. Mira would be proud of my plans. My thoughts were interrupted by our soon to be couple leaving levy was running trying to keep up with her iron dragon slayer.  
"I'm surprised he hasn't smelled us yet" I said to my partner in crime  
"I know maybe he's too focused on levy ITS LOVE!"  
"Now you sound like your sister"  
"Mira would be proud" she said brushing some hair away from her face  
"Yeah now Lissana their on the move"  
"FOLLOW THEM!"  
"Shhhhh their gonna hear you"  
"Fine follow them. Better?"  
"Yes now let's g...o. Where are they?"  
"Lucy YOU LOST THEM"  
"No ... Look there over there

(Gajeel POV )  
I smell stalkers

* * *

sorry it's short

and I added Lissana and Lucy in my story they have bonded and are friends

review :)


End file.
